Crazelle
“It’s not when they’re running AT you that the pain really happens, it’s when they run PAST you.” EcoS-K-74 Crazelle Warmount aka ‘Ruin Runner’ Another in fringe tribe Clan Motron’s vehicle-inspired Warmounts, the Grazelle is sometimes rumored to be the ‘Gracille’s’ souped-up, scaled-up cousin. In reality, the design is believed to be based on pre-Rifts exhibition stunt vehicles of the Golden Age. Description The Crazelle resembles a high-tech lizard (or a hybrid between an ATV and an iguana) carried on long legs, each ending in a combination claw-and-rotary-wheel. The Crazelle can run and climb like a regular four-legged beast, or it can run at high speed on its wheels, maneuver, and pull drift-stunts with the best of them. Crazelles are extremely fast and agile, making them ideal cavalry mounts...if the riders can stay on the wildly maneuvering cyberbeasts. The Crazelle is almost exclusively used by Clan Motron, though the Horrorwoods have also acquired a few (given their predilection for collecting examples of Warmounts). Clan Motron’s Males are crazy about the Crazelle, and the type is also used by N’R’Mar affiliated with the fringe tribe. Abilities 1 passenger can be seated behind the pilot (but the ride is likely to be rough, unless the passenger is well anchored. Climbing It’s awkward and rather destructive to the surfaces it’s climbing, but the Crazelle CAN scale sheer surfaces using its extended wheel claws to dig in and propel itself upwards. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Rotor Claws (4) The wheel appendages can extend radial claws while spinning, turning each wheel into a high speed buzz-saw. The hubcaps also mount extendable buzzsaw blades. (Optional) Tail A prehensile articulated tail can be fitted that either be a melee weapon or a scorpion-like gunmount mounting a standard Montrex-style modular weapon on the end. Vibroblade Katana-like stinger. 2d6 MD VibroGlaive Broader axe-like blade. 2d6+2 MD Shock-Mace Modified Neural Mace; 2d6 SDC +P.S. damage, plus targets failing to save on a 16 or better will be shocked senseless; -8 to strike, parry, dodge, and reduce Speed and APMs by HALF for 2d4 melees (duration is cumulative per strike). Even on a successful save, targets lose initiative and 1 APM that melee. Being struck 4 or more times risks (42% chance) being knocked unconscious for 2d4 melees, plus suffer stun penalties for 1d4 minutes. Blast Morning Star 1d4 MD, plus 2d4 MD from the energy blast released on contact (2d6 MD total). Machine Gun Slightly modified Shemarrian Assault Rifle Pulse Laser Quad-Barrel Pulser Laser Plasma Ejector Heavy Plasma Ejector Mini-Missile Launcher---3 rd tube-cluster. Sensor Cluster Rather than a weapon, the tail can be used to mount a secondary sensor cluster. This is typically used in circumstances where the rider wants to remain under cover while using the tail like a periscope. (Optional) Breath Weapon The Crazelle can be fitted with a breath weapon; either a chemical spray or a flamethrower. Chemical Sprayer Range: 100 ft Damage: Varies by the chemical agent used. If using water, does 4d6 HP to vampires Flame Thrower * Range: (Direct-Stream Mode) 100 ft * Damage: (Direct-Stream Mode) * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 1d4x10 SDC * (Napalm) 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * (MD Fluid) 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * (Incendi-Gel) 2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * (WI Napalm-P) 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst (counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Note: The flamethrower can also be used to cover an area with fluid: up to 10 ft per attack used. Used with Super-Napalm, this does 1d4 MD, Incendi-Gel does 1d6 MD, and with Napalm-P, this does 2d6 MD. * Rate of Fire: (Direct-Stream Mode) Standard * Payload: (Gasoline/Alcohol) 20 blasts * (Napalm) 60 blasts * (MD Fluid) 100 blasts * (Incendi-Gel) 120 blasts * (WI Napalm-P) 200 blasts per tank (much more concentrated than the regular gasoline/alcohol). (Optional) Modular Weapon Hardpoint Can mount a standard Montrex-style modular weapon on the head. (Optional) ‘Fuzz Buster’ Upgrade A popular Upgrade among Crazelle riders is the ‘Fuzz Buster’, a radar jammer module that gives the Warmount only a 20% chance of being detected by standard motion detection and radar detectors, while guided missiles are -2 to strike the Warmount (in addition to any other dodge bonuses). Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Crazelles are fidgety, always alert, very active, and eager to go speeding off and racing about, requiring a close hand to rein them in. The Crazelle has the same standard programming as canon Shemarrian animals, plus the following: Pilot Motorcycle/Quadwheeler (for performing stunts) 96% The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Crazelle intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding), Lore, Wilderness (Hunting) Combat Crazelles are aggressive and love leap attacks and running along targets and nipping at them before zipping out of reach again. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Crazelle an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Crazelles come across as enthusiastic speed-demons, loving speeding around, always in motion, investigating their surroundings, racing up to newcomers, and charging potential targets just for the fun of it. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch(takes 3 attacks). Category:Crazelle Category:Clan Motron Category:Warmount Category:Gracile Category:Horrorwood